The present disclosure relates to an electronic apparatus and a recording medium suitable for connecting to a wireless LAN (Local Area Network) and a wired LAN.
For example, in an environment in which a wired LAN network is constructed, there are cases in which a wireless LAN network is connected. Incidentally, in a wired LAN network, it is possible to exchange data stably by connecting a desktop personal computer, an image forming apparatus such as MFP (Multifunction Peripheral), and the like having a communication function. On the other hand, in a wireless LAN network, data can be exchanged regardless of the location by connecting a portable terminal such as a smartphone, a notebook computer, a tablet type terminal or the like. Note that when the transmission rate in a wired LAN is different from the transmission rate in a wireless LAN, the connection standard of the interface may be changed depending on the case.
In typical technology, as an apparatus related to this kind of change in the connection standard of an interface, there is a relay apparatus. A detection method detects the transmission rate of a network. A confirmation method confirms whether the transmission rate of the network matches the transmission rate of the interface. A timer repeatedly starts a confirmation process at specific time intervals. In the case where a result of confirmation is that there is no match, a method of change changes the transmission rate of the interface according to the transmission rate of the network.